Modern movies are not generally sourced on film, but are files comprised of sequences of digital images and audio recordings. These digital images and audio recordings may have post-processing and filters applied to them. For example, the audio recordings may be formatted to play in a movie theater that may have 12 speakers. In another example, the digital images may be formatted to play in a 3 dimensional (3D) format. Movie theaters play these digital images and audio files as a movie at their theaters.